An electronic kiosk houses a computing device having a display and a means of accepting user input. Kiosks are placed in high foot traffic settings and allow a user to perform a wide variety of self-service activities. For example, Internet kiosks provide users public Internet access, ticketing kiosks provide users with the ability to purchase tickets for specific services, such as travel and etc., vending kiosks provide users with products for purchase or rental and photo kiosks allow users to print pictures from digital images and/or order photo prints and other photographic products.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.